A Hurt
by Meriika chan
Summary: Sakura mengalami kesakitan yang amat dalam! Ia tak menyangka kalau ini akan terjadi padanya. aah author tidak pandai bikin sumarry, jadi silahkan dibaca aja :) pairing : ItaSaku


~ A Hurt ~  
#Naruto FanFiction

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Author : Meriika-chan  
Pairing : ItaSaku  
Gendre : Hurt/Comfort(?)  
Rated : T  
Inspirasi : JKT48 - PonyTail To ShuShu

*No Flame*  
Saya peringatkan bagi anda, anda, anda semua yang mungkin ga suka pair atau apalah silahkan klik 'back'. Saya udah peringatkan yah :p.

Okay, Happy Reading~

Seorang gadis cantik tengah berdiri di depan cermin yang memantulkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum. Sesekali ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apakah pakaian yang dipakainya itu serasi atau tidak?. Oh ayolah jangan bercanda, gadis yang tengah bercermin ini sangatlah cantik, lelaki manapun pasti akan tunduk padanya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, ia pun melangkah kecil menuju sebuah kalender. Mulutnya nampak membentuk huruf 'O' kecil setelah melihat kalender, ia kembali tersenyum. "Yokatta ! aku akan pergi ke pantai sekarang !" Ucapnya sambil menyingsingkan lengan baju.

"Aaaa atsuii~" Desahnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ia merasa matahari jaraknya sangat dekat. "Musim panas sudah dimulai ya?" Katanya. Tapi ia senang berada di pantai karena pantai itu sangat indah dengan laut yang sangat biru.

Sesekali ia melihat orang sedang bergandengan, mungkin mereka sedang pacaran, fikirnya. Ia tersenyum, "Kapan kau bisa jadi milikku ?" Batinnya. "I miss you..." Ucapnya sangat pelan mungkin tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun.

" Sakura...".

Merasa dipanggil, Sakura -nama gadis itu, segera menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

Orang yang tadi memanggilnya mendekati Sakura. "I-itachi" Sapa Sakura sambil berdiri, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Hm..." Sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir Itachi makin membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

Tapi Sakura suka senyuman itu, membuatnya ingin terus memandang tanpa pernah merasa bosan.

"Hei... Jidat lebar" Ucap Itachi dengan polosnya.

1...2...3...4...5

'DOEEEEENNNNGGG' Ingin rasanya Sakura membuat babak belur orang ini.

"Hey ! Apa kau bilang ?! Itu kalimat terlarang bodoh!" Balas Sakura kesal.  
"Tapi cocok dengan dirimu" Jawab Itachi tetap dengan wajah polosnya.  
"Apa kau bilang?! SHANNAROOO...!" Sakura niat memukul Itachi, aah namun sayang Itachi langsung berlari.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa" Tantang Itachi.

Dan terjadilah kejar kejaran antara Sakura dan Itachi.

"Ampun Sakura~".

"Tidak akan ku maafkan * hosh*!"

Setelah Sakura mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Itachi menoleh dengan senyumannya. Senyuman yang sangat indah. "BLUSH!" Muka Sakura memanas. Ia berhenti berlari lalu menyeka keringatnya dengan sikunya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Oooh... Kami-sama, Musim panas telah dimulaikah? Kenapa rasanya panas sekali?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mentari menyinari ruang kelas. Nampak cahaya tersebut mengenai Sakura.  
Gadis bublegum itu dari tadi menompang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Melamun, itu yang saat ini dilakukannya sambil melihat ke depan, atau lebih tepatnya punggung Itachi.

Sesak, dada Sakura menjadi sesak. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan menyimpan di dadanya. Rasanya... Ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan Sakura menyukai Itachi, namun ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Hanya pada sosok Itachilah ia membisikkan perasaannya.

"HAAAHHH...?!" Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya. "Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." Nafasnya terengah engah. Ia lalu memeluk lututnya dan memcoba menenangkan dirinya. 'Cu-cuman mimpi Sakura' Batinnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia pun menenggelamkan mukanya di lututnya.

Samar samar terdengar Sakura menangis. 'Aku ingin sekali memilikimu... Kalau begini terus aku pasti sedih...' Batinnya lagi. Tangannya mengepal, 'aku... Akan ungkapkan perasaan ini besok...'.

Sakura menunduk, ia menggigit bibirnya bersamaan dengan mengepal tangannya. Di depannya berdiri Itachi yang berekspresi kaget, ya... kaget karena Sakura, teman baiknya baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada dirinya.

"Jadi... Ba-bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Ia masih menunduk, takut jika menatap Itachi.  
'Pluk' tangan Itachi mendarat di kepala sakura lalu mengacak ngacak pelan rambutnya sambil tersenyum. Sontak saja Sakura langsung menatap Itachi. Mata merekapun bertemu.  
"Maaf Sakura... Aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik, kita sebatas teman saja" Ucap Itachi masih dengan senyumannya.  
Sakura membelalak, matanya berkaca kaca. 'Tap... Tap... Tap' Selangkah demi selangkah Sakura mundur. Cinta tak terbalas, ini yang sedang Sakura rasakan."Bo-bohong" Ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk. Senyuman Itachi memudar. Ia mengerti betapa sakitnya Cinta yang Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan. Ia mencoba mendekati Sakura.

'Tap... Tap... Tap' Sakura makin menjauh karena Itachi malah mendekatinya.  
"Sakura... Biar aku -"  
"JAHAAAATTTTT!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang kusut akibat menangis. Itachi kaget, "Sakura!" Ia langsung mendekati Sakura. Ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh bahu Sakura 'BATS..!' Sakura menepis tangan Itachi.  
"Menjauh kau! Pergi! Jahaattt!" Teriaknya sambil tetap menangis.  
"Sakura aku bisa jelaskan!" Jawab Itachi, namun Sakura langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi pun langsung mengejarnya.

"Sakuraaa!"

"..." Sakura masih tetap menangis sambil berlari.

"Sakuraaaa!"

"..."

"SAKURA HARUNOOOO"

"Kyaaah...!" Sakura langsung terjatuh setelah Itachi memanggilnya. Itachi langsung menghampirinya. Sakura masih menangis sambil menutup mukanya.  
"Maaf sakura... Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu" Ucap Itachi sambil menggendong sakura untuk mendudukkannya di bangku taman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Aku mengerti sekarang" Sakura menghapus sisa sisa airmatanya. Itachi tersenyum.  
"Tapi... Aku tidak akan melupakan ikatan cinta, ikatan cinta itu bagaikan ilusi yang hanya disentuh saja bisa menghilang" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.  
"Sakura..." Panggil Itachi, Sakura menengok.  
"Tetaplah jadi gadis yang ceria dan bawel seperti dulu, ngomong ngomong mukamu kenapa pucat?" Lanjut Itachi. "Hahahaha" Sakura tertawa, "Kalau begini aku bisa pergi dengan tenang dan tidak memikirkan mu lagi" Lanjutnya.

Itachi mengerenyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu apa Sakura?".

"Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang. aku punya penyakit parah, maaf aku tidak memberi tahu mu" Itachi kaget, seiring dengan itu tubuh Sakura merosot dan jatuh. Sakura nampak menyisakan senyum kecil. 'Tes... Tes... Tes..." Hujan mulai datang, seakan akan dunia ikut sedih.  
"Sakura..." Ucap Itachi seiring dengan mengalirnya air mata yang tertutupi oleh derasnya air hujan.  
~OWARI~

A/N : Tadaaa~ fanfic ga nyambung ini terinspirasi oleh idol grup fav ku JKT48 dengan lagunya yaitu PonyTail To ShuShu ^~^/. Okeh Rii-chan minta maaf kalo misalnya Ge-Je sangat+Gak nyambung. Plus Rii-chan minta maaf bukannya ngelanjutin fic Daisuki Da malah bikin ni fanfic -.-  
Sekian note dari Rii-chan, silahkan tinggalkan ripiunya~ XDv itu pun jikalau anda mau :).  
Jaa~ ne.


End file.
